As a navigation system, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a navigation system that automatically selects, even if a driver does not select, as to whether which route search methods are appropriate or not according to attribute information (driver profile) such as age of the driver and according to information about a route search method other drivers who share the attributes select frequently.
The navigation system transmits, when its navigation terminal sets route selection at “automatic” and executes a route search, a user profile and a route search method which is manually set previously simultaneously to a server in a telematics center. The server collects the profiles and route search methods manually set previously, which are transmitted from individual users, and decides as to whether which route search method is appropriate or not from the collected results and the user profile, and the navigation terminal carries out the route search in accordance with the decision result.